


Pomegranetes and Silk

by Lunis_Nox



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunis_Nox/pseuds/Lunis_Nox
Summary: So many said she was taken against her will, that he forced her to stay. But what if she went to him? What if her mother had been hiding a secret about her since she was born?Who really is Persephone?





	Pomegranetes and Silk

 

I wandered in the field, taking my time, watching flowers blooming under my touch. I headed to the spot I knew he would be at, waiting for me, to kidnap me. It's a shame he doesn't realize what he's doing, that he's the one falling into a trap. I wanted away from the light, away from the standards and expectations my mother had for me. He wanted me to be his Queen, to stay with him in the dark, surrounded by death and pain. And I would do it. I wanted the power being his Queen would bring. I wanted it all.

I felt the ground tremble beneath my feet, shaking as the ground crumbled away as his chariot of bones and skeletal horses emerged from the chasm. He beckoned me forward with his pale hand, smiling at me. I smiled back, and walked toward him, hoping over the ravine he had created in the meadow. I kissed him, happy in knowing I could trust him, that he would accept me as who I am, not some flower girl no one cared about. He took me to his underground kingdom, where you could hear the screams of tortured souls. His palace made of stone, and the garden around it was the most beautiful and dangerous thing in the known world. Each plant had double meaning, if used . One stood out among the rest. The gnarled tree with the blood red fruit hanging from its branches, with leaves the color of evergreen. He stopped me as I walked toward the tree, putting his hand on my back, guiding me to his home. His chateau wasn’t much different than Olympus, only instead of bright whites and tasteful silvers, he had blacks and golds, with murals of the gods history, of his exile to be precise. 

I told him why I was here, why I was so far away from my mother and her temple. He nodded, assuming I was there to let people know what my mother had hidden, the power she always had told me not to show.

 

He told me of what he saw as I grew, the raw fear my mother had when I was young, when I would make flowers bloom to watch them die and fade. Of how I was the one that created the storms that shook mortals to their bones, that made them pray to my mother like she was the one creating them. My mother hid my anger in the shadows, while she dressed me in pastels and fresh crowns made of my favorite flowers.

I smiled and laughed, letting myself relax and let the clothes I prefer wrap around me. The shining silk dress and roses that formed in the crown of gold made him smile. I told him to let me eat the pomegranate, to let me stay. He asked if that’s what I wanted, or if I wanted to prove everyone wrong. I smiled and gripped his hand in mine, and told him I wanted to stay like I needed breath, that he made me happy when he was at Olympus where he belonged. He walked us to a bench in the garden, grabbing a cluster from the tree as we passed. He pulled a simple silver knife out of a sheaf on his belt, and cut the fruit in half, scooping it into a cup for me. I grasped the cup, and with a smile on my face, ate the seeds with the scarlet juice running down my face.

 

I was home.

 

Zeus sent a letter, a very strong worded letter, telling Hades to stop his games and give me back to my mother. We were to go to Olympus, and Hades face trial. We smiled at each other, and got ready to walk in the mortal world, to Olympia where Olympus had settled. We walked hand in hand, smiling as I made flowers bloom and he made them whither away, the perfect balance. They greeted us with silence when we entered the gates. Minor gods whispered as we passed, shaking their heads at Hades, like it was his idea. When we reached the palace, my mother could was sobbing, lamenting that she should have been more watchful, that she should have paid more attention. Zeus silenced her as we walked in, my mother gasping when she saw our hands clasped together. Zeus asked if I ate the fruit , knowing what it meant. I said of course, and that I wouldn’t change a thing. My mother begged for me to come back, that she was sorry for what she did. I spoke for all the gods to hear,” I am far more powerful than any of you have known, more dangerous than my mother. She hid this fact out of fear, that she would grow weaker once the mortals realized who created their storms and earthquakes, who caused their crops to die and famine to fall upon their villages. I have no remorse for what I've done, and Hades accepts that he will not be the most feared in the room when we rule together. I intend to stay in the underworld as Queen, and it would be futile to attempt to change my mind.”

 

A hush fell over the room when I finished. Athena rose from her throne and all eyes looked to her.

 

“I speak for everyone when I say we respect your wishes. Do as you please, but keep your destruction minimal. Be wise in your ruling, and we will have no problems.”

 

The gods nodded along with Athena as she spoke.

 

I grabbed Hades’ hand as I marched away, making the flowers my mother grew on Olympus die, to spite her one last time. I walked away, enjoying every sob my mother emitted as the plants she loved more than me died.


End file.
